gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
Dräger KG rebreather series
The KG (German: Klein-Gasschutzgerät - small gas protection device) serie was designed before the Second World War by Dräger for the Civil Defence and Fire brigade. It was exported to many countries and used till the end of the 1970s. It is easy to confuse it with other Dräger and Degea Audos MR rebreather series. KG-gerät The first rebreather in the KG serie. Not much is known about it. KG120 |country = |period = 1937-1960s|issued = |manufacturer = Dräger}}The KG120 rebreather was designed before the Second World War by Dräger mainly for military use but it was used by the Civil Defence and the Fire brigade too. It was exported to Hungary where the device was used until the 1960s. Facepiece The facepiece is an early GM-30 mask but without exhale valve, later is was used with the GM-38 too. In Hungary it was used with the 34M mask as well. Backpack The backpack contains a regenerating cartridge filled with bariumhydroxid, a breathing bag and a oxygen source tank. It is connected via two hose to the mask. It could provide enoug oxigen for an hour. IMG_9642.JPG Heeresatmer_09.jpg Heeresatmer_12.jpg 57503551_10218506647679312_2984053581163790336_n.jpg|West German firefighters. MTI-FOTO-U0t2Vkg3Qms4MEdNQVpMc0dLTFhCUT09.jpg|Hungarian firefighter in 34M mask with KG120 rebreather aparatus in 1958. IMG_02f75.jpg|Cut of the regenerating cartridge. External information "The Russians found a Heeresatmer set in Hitler's bunker when they searched it in May 1945. There is no direct evidence that it was actually for the Führer's personal use, but it is quite possible: "A door led to Hitler's bedroom...here was a bed with a night table...a safe in which he kept secret papers...and oxygen apparatus." Cabinets in a nearby corridor contained ordinary gas masks and other air-raid equipment." After the war Chirana a Czechoslovakian company continued to produce the rebreather as E-146. KG130 |country = |period = 1936-1940s|issued = |manufacturer = Dräger}}The KG130 rebreather was designed before the Second World War by Dräger for the Civil Defence and Fire brigade. It was exported to Hungary and to many other countries. Facepiece The facepiece is an early S-maske or Degea or Dräger 700 serie mask but without exhale valve. Backpack The backpack contains a regenerating cartridge filled with bariumhydroxid, a breathing bag and a oxygen source tank. It is connected via two hose to the mask. KG130_06.jpg KG130_21.jpg KG130_07.jpg|Auer 700 serie mask. KG210 |country = |period = 1937-1940s|issued = |manufacturer = Dräger|image = DraegerKG-210 06.jpg}}The KG130 rebreather was designed before the Second World War by Dräger for the Civil Defence and Fire brigade. It was exported to Hungary and to many other countries. Facepiece The facepiece is Degea or Dräger 700 serie mask but without exhale valve. Backpack The backpack contains a regenerating cartridge filled with bariumhydroxid, a breathing bag and a oxygen source tank. It is connected via two hose to the mask. DraegerKG-210_01.jpg DraegerKG-210_07.jpg References * http://www.therebreathersite.nl/Zuurstofrebreathers/German/draeger_heeresatmer.htm * Légoltalmi radiológiai-biológiai-vegyvédelmi alapismeretek (book-1965) * Légitámadás! (book-1936) * Légoltalmi ismeretek (book-1937) Category:Rebreather Category:Germany Category:Hungary Category:Military Gas Masks Category:Full Face Masks Category:Interwar Era Mask Category:World War II Era Mask Category:Cold War Era Mask